The main objective of this study is to provide an accurate anatomical basis for the interpretation of normal and abnormal cerebral angiograms in both arterial and venous phases. This will be supplemented by injection of radiopaque material into selected vessels of both normal and abnormal brains in the post-mortem room. Following fixation, specimens are x-rayed in the lateral as well as in the various antero-posterior projections. Analysis of roentgenograms and dissection of specimens are then made in order to identify hitherto unrecognized anatomico-radiological correlations.